1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise machines, particularly to an exercise machine with reactive features to motion.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
There are many types of personnel exercise equipment and most can be categorized as “free weights”, weight machines, or aerobic machines. Aerobic machines are very popular and provide the user with a low impact activity that can be performed on a single machine which is convenient to use and easy to learn. Treadmills, stair climbers, elliptical trainers, skiers, rowers, and stationary bicycles are all typical examples. These machines can be very effective for weight loss and cardiovascular fitness if used properly. With aerobic machines it is the time spent exercising that is the most important factor in their effectiveness.
Many of the current design aerobic machines are boring to operate. As a result, people quickly loose interest, the time spent exercising is decreased, and the effectiveness of their exercise program is compromised.
In a prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,436, an “Exercise device and method to simulate kayak paddling” was disclosed. However the device only simulates paddling motion, but does not simulate reaction to the motion.